Yu-Gi-Oh
Based on the card game of the same name, the anime follows Yugi Mutou, who one night manages to complete an ancient Egyptian artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle, which leads him to inherit another spirit known as Yami. Together with his friends, they face many adversaries and foes by playing the popular Duel Monsters card game, based on an ancient game played by the Egyptians thousands of years ago. Season 0 - Episode 6: Desperate Situation!! Burning Friendship Battle Shadi, the man from Egypt, attacks Yoshimori, and then infiltrates Anzu's room of mind to make her play Yugi right into his hands to play a Shadow Game. Yugi has to win or Anzu will fall from the roof of the school to her death. 06 - 01.png 06 - 02.png 06 - 03.png 06 - 04.png 06 - 05.png 06 - 06.png 06 - 07.png 06 - 08.png 06 - 09.png 06 - 10.png 06 - 11.png 06 - 12.png 06 - 13.png 06 - 14.png 06 - 15.png 06 - 16.png 06 - 17.png 06 - 18.png 06 - 19.png 06 - 20.png 06 - 21.png 06 - 22.png 06 - 23.png 06 - 24.png 06 - 25.png 06 - 26.png Season 2 - Episodes 50 & 51 Bandit Keith is possessed by Marik. 2019-11-15 (9).png 2019-11-15 (10).png 2019-11-15 (11).png 2019-11-15 (12).png 2019-11-15 (13).png 2019-11-15 (14).png 2019-11-15 (15).png 2019-11-15 (16).png 2019-11-15 (17).png 2019-11-15 (18).png 2019-11-15 (19).png 2019-11-15 (20).png 2019-11-15 (21).png 2019-11-15 (22).png 2019-11-15 (23).png 2019-11-15 (24).png 2019-11-15 (25).png 2019-11-15 (26).png 2019-11-15 (27).png 2019-11-15 (28).png 2019-11-15 (29).png 2019-11-15 (30).png 2019-11-15 (31).png 2019-11-15 (32).png 2019-11-15 (33).png 2019-11-15 (34).png 2019-11-15 (35).png 2019-11-15 (36).png 2019-11-15 (37).png 2019-11-15 (38).png Season 2 & 3 - Episodes 73, 75, 81, 84, 85, 95, 97, 135, 136, 140 and 141 Over the second season, Marik Ishtar controls the Rare Hunters/Ghouls, some of whom duel Yugi and Joey Wheel/Jounouchi Katsuya. Three Ghouls in the Japanese version watch Joey as he duels and then captures Joey and Tea. Joey is brought under Marik's control first and then Tea is brought under later. 2019-11-15 (2).png 2019-11-15 (3).png|The Rare Hunters jump down... 2019-11-15 (4).png 2019-11-15 (5).png|and surprise their target Mokuba Kaiba 2019-11-15 (6).png 2019-11-15 (7).png 2019-11-15 (8).png|The three Rare Hunters with Odion surround Mokuba 2019-11-14 (6).png|The Rare Hunters approach the Aquarium where Joey is dueling 2019-11-14 (7).png 2019-11-14 (8).png|The Rare Hunters sit down and watch Joey's duel 2019-11-14 (9).png 2019-11-14 (92).png|The Rare Hunters watch Joey's victory 2019-11-14 (93).png|The sign of the Millennium Rod begins to appear on the foreheads on the Rare Hunter... 2019-11-14 (94).png|showing Marik's control over them and his seeing through their eyes 2019-11-14 (95).png 2019-11-14 (10).png|The Rare Hunters approach Joey, Tea, and Marik 2019-11-14 (11).png 2019-11-14 (12).png 2019-11-14 (13).png 2017-12-05 (8).png|The Rare Hunters approach Marik 2017-12-05 (9).png 2019-11-14 (15).png|The Rare Hunter hits Marik in the stomach... 2017-12-05 (10).png|and all three Hunters "beat down" Marik... 2017-12-05 (11).png|and then turn to face Joey when Joey yells out 2019-11-14 (96).png|Joey takes out one Rare Hunter... 2019-11-14 (97).png|and another... 2017-12-05 (12).png|until the third Rare Hunter holds Tea hostage to make Joey stop fighting back 2019-11-14 (16).png 2019-11-14 (18).png|The Rare Hunters get payback on Joey 2019-11-14 (19).png 2017-12-05 (13).png|The Rare Hunters stand over knocked out Joey 2017-12-05 (14).png|and turn their attention when Tea's phone rings 2019-11-14 (22).png 2017-12-05 (15).png 2019-11-14 (23).png 2017-12-05 (16).png 2019-11-14 (24).png 2019-11-14 (25).png|The Rare Hunters put Tea in a storage room... 2017-12-05 (22).png|and walk away from the room where Tea is being kept 2019-11-14 (26).png|Mokuba is put in the room with Tea 2019-11-14 (27).png|Marik uses the Millenium Rod... 2019-11-14 (28).png|to make Joey a mind puppet 2017-12-05 (49).png 2019-11-14 (29).png 2017-12-05 (51).png 2019-11-14 (30).png 2019-11-14 (31).png 2019-11-14 (32).png 2019-11-14 (33).png|The Rare Hunters grab Tea while one goes after Mokuba 2017-12-05 (52).png|The Rare Hunters gather to look for Mokuba 2019-11-14 (34).png 2019-11-14 (35).png 2017-12-05 (70).png|Joey enters the room where Tea is under Marik's control 2017-12-05 (71).png 2017-12-05 (72).png 2017-12-05 (73).png 2017-12-05 (74).png 2019-11-14 (36).png|Lumis is taken over by Marik... 2019-11-14 (38).png|who lets Yugi know... 2019-11-14 (2).png|that Joey... 2019-11-14 (3).png|and Tea are under his control 2019-11-14 (5).png|Joey and Tea as Marik's puppets along with Odion and the Rare Hunters 2019-11-14 (37).png 2019-11-14 (39).png 2019-11-14 (40).png 2019-11-14 (41).png 2019-11-14 (42).png 2019-11-14 (43).png 2019-11-14 (44).png 2019-11-14 (45).png 2019-11-14 (46).png 2019-11-14 (47).png 2019-11-14 (48).png 2019-11-14 (49).png 2019-11-14 (50).png 2019-11-14 (51).png 2019-11-14 (52).png 2019-11-14 (53).png 2019-11-14 (54).png 2019-11-14 (55).png 2019-11-14 (56).png 2019-11-14 (57).png 2019-11-14 (58).png 2019-11-14 (60).png 2019-11-14 (61).png 2019-11-14 (62).png 2019-11-14 (64).png 2019-11-14 (65).png 2019-11-14 (66).png 2019-11-14 (67).png 2019-11-14 (68).png 2019-11-14 (69).png 2019-11-14 (70).png 2019-11-14 (71).png 2019-11-14 (72).png 2019-11-14 (73).png 2019-11-14 (74).png 2019-11-14 (75).png 2019-11-14 (76).png 2019-11-14 (77).png 2019-11-14 (78).png 2019-11-14 (79).png 2019-11-14 (80).png 2019-11-14 (81).png 2019-11-14 (82).png 2019-11-14 (83).png 2019-11-14 (84).png 2019-11-14 (85).png 2019-11-14 (86).png 2019-11-14 (87).png 2019-11-14 (88).png 2019-11-14 (89).png 2019-11-14 (90).png 2019-11-14 (91).png Throughout the second and third seasons, Téa Gardner/Anzu Mazaki is often taken control of by Marik Ishtar, who is the main villain of the Battle City arc. He takes control of her mind with the Millennium Rod which he uses to speak through her and make her do tasks for him. When Marik's dark side takes control of his body, his good side lives inside Téa's mind and possesses her to communicate with some of the others. Even tries to fight his dark side to get his body back through controlling her. 73 02.png|Episode 73 75 01.png|Episode 75 75 03.png|Episode 75 75 07.png|Episode 75 75 08.png|Episode 75 75 09.png|Episode 75 75 13.png|Episode 75 75 14.png|Episode 75 75 17.png|Episode 75 75 18.png|Episode 75 75 20.png|Episode 75 75 21.png|Episode 75 75 24.png|Episode 75 75 26.png|Episode 75 75 29.png|Episode 75 75 37.png|Episode 75 75 38.png|Episode 75 75 39.png|Episode 75 75 40.png|Episode 75 75 41.png|Episode 75 75 43.png|Episode 75 75 46.png|Episode 75 75 48.png|Episode 75 75 49.png|Episode 75 75 50.png|Episode 75 75 52.png|Episode 75 81 02.png|Episode 81 81 03.png|Episode 81 81 05.png|Episode 81 81 06.png|Episode 81 81 09.png|Episode 81 81 10 - 3.png|Episode 81 84 03.png|Episode 84 84 05.png|Episode 84 84 07.png|Episode 84 85 05.png|Episode 85 85 07.png|Episode 85 85 08.png|Episode 85 95 01.png|Episode 95 95 02.png|Episode 95 95 03.png|Episode 95 95 04.png|Episode 95 95 05.png|Episode 95 ThA47ZBH3K.jpg|Episode 95 (English Dub Edit) 95 07.png|Episode 95 95 08.png|Episode 95 95 10.png|Episode 95 97 02.png|Episode 97 97 03.png|Episode 97 97 04.png|Episode 97 97 05.png|Episode 97 97 06.png|Episode 97 97 07.png|Episode 97 97 08.png|Episode 97 97 12.png|Episode 97 135 02.png|Episode 135 135 03.png|Episode 135 135 04.png|Episode 135 135 06-1.png|Episode 135 135 06-2.png|Episode 135 135 08.png|Episode 135 135 09.png|Episode 135 135 11-2.png|Episode 135 135 13.png|Episode 135 135 15.png|Episode 135 135 19.png|Episode 135 135 24.png|Episode 135 135 26.png|Episode 135 135 29.png|Episode 135 135 31.png|Episode 135 135 35.png|Episode 135 136 07-2.png|Episode 136 136 10.png|Episode 136 téa_gardner_possessed_by_marik_ep_136-2_01.gif|Episode 136 136 13.png|Episode 136 136 14.png|Episode 136 136 16.png|Episode 136 136 17.png|Episode 136 136 18.png|Episode 136 136 19.png|Episode 136 136 22.png|Episode 136 136 25.png|Episode 136 136 27.png|Episode 136 136 31.png|Episode 136 136 38.png|Episode 136 136 40.png|Episode 136 136 42.png|Episode 136 136 44.png|Episode 136 136 47.png|Episode 136 136 48.png|Episode 136 136 50.png|Episode 136 136 55.png|Episode 136 136 60.png|Episode 136 136 61.png|Episode 136 136 63.png|Episode 136 136 65.png|Episode 136 136 67.png|Episode 136 136 70.png|Episode 136 136 71.png|Episode 136 136 73.png|Episode 136 136 76.png|Episode 136 136 80.png|Episode 136 136 81.png|Episode 136 136 83.png|Episode 136 136 85.png|Episode 136 140 10.png|Episode 140 140 11.png|Episode 140 140 13.png|Episode 140 140 16.png|Episode 140 140 19.png|Episode 140 140 22.png|Episode 140 140 23 - 01.png|Episode 140 140 23 - 02.png|Episode 140 140 25.png|Episode 140 140 30.png|Episode 140 140 31.png|Episode 140 140 34.png|Episode 140 140 40.png|Episode 140 140 41.png|Episode 140 140 42.png|Episode 140 140 43.png|Episode 140 140 46.png|Episode 140 140 49.png|Episode 140 140 51.png|Episode 140 140 53.png|Episode 140 téa_gardner_possessed_by_marik_ep_140-4_01.gif|Episode 140 140 56.png|Episode 140 140 57.png|Episode 140 téa_gardner_possessed_by_marik_ep_140-6_01.gif|Episode 140 140 60.png|Episode 140 140 62.png|Episode 140 140 65.png|Episode 140 140 66 01.png|Episode 140 140 67.png|Episode 140 140 70.png|Episode 140 140 82.png|Episode 140 140 81.png|Episode 140 140 83.png|Episode 140 140 84.png|Episode 140 140 86.png|Episode 140 141 02.png|Episode 141 141 03.png|Episode 141 141 07.png|Episode 141 141 09.png|Episode 141 141 11.png|Episode 141 141 16.png|Episode 141 141 18.png|Episode 141 141 20.png|Episode 141 141 23.png|Episode 141 Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Peril Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Possession Category:Mind Control Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Empty Eyes Category:Possessed Female Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps